Many macrocyclic polyethers known from British Patent Number 1,285,367 are hygroscopic. This constitutes a disadvantage because water-containing macrocyclic polyethers are usually unsuitable for application in non-aqueous media. Therefore, special precautions have to be taken to avoid contact of these known polyethers with moist air or water. The macrocyclic polyethers known from British Patent Number 1,108,921 are not hygroscopic, but their preparation requires a rather high temperature, usually between 90.degree. C. and 140.degree. C., and a long reaction time usually between 6 and 24 hours.
This invention provides macrocyclic polyethers which are not hygroscopic and may be prepared at lower temperatures with the application of shorter reaction times.